


Third Times a Charm Unless It’s Them (Gil+Ozy x Master) FLL Axed Scene

by Lady_Rhey



Series: The Men of Fate [12]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey
Summary: When Fates Lost Love was gonna go in a different direction with multiple servants.





	Third Times a Charm Unless It’s Them (Gil+Ozy x Master) FLL Axed Scene

I didn't realize how lucky I had gotten that the two Servants I had got along until I went to summon my next Servant. 

 

"Alright Ms Rhey you know the drill."

 

I nodded and stepped inside the room.  "Third times a charm?"  I thought to myself as I looked back through the glass window at the two men I was growing to love more and more every day.  Cú flashed me his best smile while Emiya stood with his arms crossed and a half smile. 

 

I breathed in, pricked my finger and hoped for the best as I placed my finger on the pedestal.  Within seconds I knew that something was off.  The tunes on the ground turned Gold instead of their usual red and a blinding light filled then room causing me to turn and cover my eyes. 

 

When the light faded, I turned to see Caster Gilgamesh AND Rider Ozymandius standing there. 

 

"So I guess you are my master?"  Gil said in a dismissive tone. 

 

"That can't be possible.  As the greatest king, she is clearly mine."  Ozy scoffed at Gil. 

 

"You couldn't possibly be the greatest king.  Your intelligence is far inferior to mine."  Gil looks at Ozy with a strained smile.

 

"Last I checked I was considered a God, making my intelligence immeasurable."  Ozy shot back causing Gil to glare.

 

"Well I don't give a fuck what either of you are.  As the new Master of both of you apparently, I expect you to pull your shit together,  behave and come with me unless you want to be the first Servants I have EVER had to us a command seal on in over 20 years."

 

I turn and head out of the room feeling a headache already coming on, not even caring if they follow me or not.  As I step through the door I look at Cú and he can see that all I want is a hug. 

 

"These fucking idiots."  I grumble as I go stand next to the scientist.  "Any fucking day now boys!"

 

I can hear them bickering as they come through the door.  "Do you really think being disrespectful will get you anywhere mongrel?"  Gil says with a sneer.

 

"Well you being a dickless cunt isn't gonna get you anywhere either so shut your fucking mouth until you understand what's going.  For the two smartest people you're fucking stupid." 

 

Everyone but Cú looked at me with shock. 

 

"I understand the pissing contest but it REALLY isn't a smart move to piss the lady off.   Did either of you even bother to think that maybe if she can summon the two of you she might just be pretty damn powerful?"

 

"He does have a point."  Ozy quipped. 

 

"What would a fucking LANCER know about power?  I've defeated him so many times I can't count.  His Master can't be that...."

 

In that moment I snap.  "HOUND TO ME!"

 

In the next second a deafening roar fills the lab as Cú transforms into his Berserker form, coming to stand next to me as his tail wraps around my feet and a clawed hand tilts my chin to expose my neck so he can run his nose along its length  "You called Bitch?"

 

The room remains deathly quiet.  Even Emiya has fallen back as everyone stares in shock. 

 

"It seems these two in front of me feel my power is insignificant.  Would you like to tell them otherwise?  They are giving me a headache."

 

Cú runs a clawed finger from my lips, down my neck, and across my collar bone as he smiles sadistically before turning his gaze forward.

 

"If that is your wish."  Cú effortlessly moves towards the two men making sure not to damage anything with his sheer size, but before he reaches them Emiya steps in front of him. 

 

"Out of the way Archer."

 

"No.  I realize she is angry, but this isn't the place.  Once she cools down I am sure she will agree."

 

Berserker growls as his tail begins to lash behind him.  "Do not think that just because we live together and I have shared her with you that I will not rip you apart where you stand."

 

"I know you will, but you also know that that would make her sad and regardless of how you act, I know that is not what you want."   

 

Berserker snarls but doesn't move.  The two stare at each other a moment longer before Emiya turns to Gil and Oz.  "I think you two might want to just come with us, considering she already has 2 Servants plus one that can access one of his other selves AND she summoned you both at the same time."

 

"I don't see any harm in hearing you out."  Ozy says.

 

"This just proves she's a mongrel, but there could be something useful to glean from all this I suppose."  Gil gives a disgusted look, but concedes. 

 

Emiya turns and walks towards Berserker to stand as I move to stand in front of him, as he wraps his tail around my feet again, his clawed hand resting on my shoulder."

 

—————————    

 

 

"Pick a room upstairs or down.  If you need anything, let me know.  There is also to be no fighting or I swear to every god I acknowledge I will make this hell for you.  You may come and go as you please, but when I expect you, you are expected to be there."  I say as I walk away from my two new charges as I head to my room with Emiya and Berserker in tow. 

 

When I get to the kitchen, I pout myself a glass of wine before motioning Emiya over. 

 

"Master?"

 

"First off Em, call me Rhey.  Second, I need a moment with Cú.  Can you stay out here and keep an eye on those two idiots?"  I place my arms (glass in hand) around his waist as I rest my head on his chest in exasperation.

 

"Of course.  I'll be here if you need me."  He tucks my hair behind my ear before kissing the top of my head. 

 

"Thanks Em.  For this and this afternoon."

 

"Looking after you is most important.  Just don't be long."

 

I sigh and then pull away, heading to my room where Cú in Berserker form stands guard. 

 

When I get to where he stands he lets me pass before entering the room after me and closing the door. 

 

"So exhausting."  I begin to undress, knowing Berserkers critical eyes are watching.  When I am naked, I lie on the bed before motioning for Cú to join me. 

 

A loud rumble escapes his chest before he comes to lie next to me.  When he has situated, I curl into his chest and reach my hand under his hood to play with his hair.  "Thank you love for protecting me today." 

 

He leans his head against mine as his arm wraps around my waist so a clawed hand can run gently up and down my back. 

 

"I feel so safe with you here next to me." I place my hand at his cheek and gently stroke his face.  "Do you suppose when we are in bed though you could retract your spikes and take on a more human appearance?" 

 

He hums before his body slowly changes into a less ominous appearance.  "Thank you B.  This makes it much easier to love you."  I then pull his face in for a deep kiss as his arm pulls me against him.

 

"I don't like how the shorter one treats you."

 

"You and me both.  Sadly, I'm stuck with them so I have to make the best of it."  I continue to run my fingers through his hair.  "Though I doubt, knowing you are here to keep an eye on me, they will be giving me as hard of a time now. 

 

A smile turns the corners of Berserkers lips.  "You are such a good hound.  I couldn't ask for a better companion than you." 

 

He nuzzles my neck as his tail, which he didn't dematerialize, wags heavily on the bed.  "You're so cute B.  So cute and precious."  We stay like that a while longer before he leans on an elbow and turns to stare at the door. 

 

"Is something the matter?"  I asked confused.

 

After a few minutes, he rises and walks to open the door to find Emiya on the other side about to knock. Berserker moves out of the way, allowing Emiya in before walking out and closing the door.

 

Emiya turns to me with a confused look on his face before seeing my state of undress and blushing.  "I didn't mean to interrupt I...."

 

"You weren't.  I doubt B is capable of the level of intimacy I am interested in."

 

"I see.  Well .....I'll let you rest then..". He turns to leave, but I call out to him." 

 

"Maybe you could stay with me a while?  B will keep them in line.  I just need a moment to not feel like an insignificant mess.  God those two pissed me off."

 

Emiya turns to look at me.  "If that is what you wish."

 

"Please Em not you too!  If you don't want to be here with me right now you don't have to stay.  I'll just be in here a moment trying to reboot my ego."

 

"That isn't what I meant.  Of course I want to lie next to you.  I haven't stopped thinking about you since the last time we were intimate." 

 

"Then come lie with me. I could use your strength."

 

Dematerializing the top half of his armor,  he gets under the covers and lies down on his back next to me.  "It will be easier to keep you warm if you snuggle up next to me under the covers."  There is mischief in his eyes as the corner of his lip turns up in a smile. 

 

I quickly scoot under the covers and curl up next to him with my head on his chest.  "Before I forget, now that we have had sex it may be possible for you to also access your other form, though we would need to find the trigger."

 

"Is that what happened today?" 

 

"Essentially.  It's a combination of sex and a strong bond between Servant and Master.  I'm not sure how strong the bond has to be or if being in love with each other matters, but that is the gist."

 

"I'll make sure to be aware of anything that could trigger a response."

 

I smile and then kiss his chest.  "I'm glad you're here with me."

 

I glance up to see him blush before he gives me a squeeze and I giggle.


End file.
